


One Day

by HarleyQuinnNikki (hulkwidownikki)



Series: Life of The Gs [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Babysitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulkwidownikki/pseuds/HarleyQuinnNikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzo and Cass spend one of their days off babysitting Enzo's god-daughter which sparks talks of the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter gave me so many feels. I can image Enzo and Cass babysitting and it makes my heart melt. I'm going to try to write more of these as well as more chapters to my other story Changes. I would love suggestions if anyone has a one shot (past, present, or future) that they would like to see.

Enzo and Cass really didn’t have much of time off the road between doing house shows and of course their televised events. They had taken a couple of days off to enjoy some time off at their new home. Cass was sitting in his large leather chair watching tv when he heard the garage open and the door open.   
“Hey babe, I got a surprise” Enzo called out as Cass heard a second set of feet.   
“Uncle Colin!” Enzo’s God-daughter Ruby called out running into the living room where Cass was.   
“Hey Ruby girl, what are you doing here?” Cass asked the four year old little girl who reached up to be on his lap.   
“My sister needed to go get some stuff done, so Uncle Enzo came to the rescue” Enzo said setting his bags down as Ruby nodded on Cass’ lap.   
“Yeah Mama went bye bye” Ruby said as Enzo took her backpack into the living room and opening it.   
“Well then I think we get to have a good time with you” Cass said as Enzo handed her the Elsa baby doll that was in her bag.   
“This is my baby, her name Elsa” Ruby said to Cass who intentively listened to Ruby.   
“Oh well she’s pretty cute, is she a good baby?” Cass asked as Ruby nodded handing Cass the doll.   
“Uncle Colin hold the baby” Ruby said as she got off of his lap and went over to her backpack pulling her stuff out. Enzo walked over giving Cass a quick kiss before smiling down at him before Ruby turned around.   
“Uncle Zo, Uncle Colin. I have question” Ruby said sitting down with her backpack as Enzo turned around with a smile.   
“What’s up little lady?” he asked sitting with Cass in his giant chair and putting his head on his shoulder.   
“Well… you two getting married right?” She asked as Cass nodded grinning.   
“That’s right, we are getting married. Remember you are gonna be the flower girl” he said as Ruby nodded.   
“So after you married… that means you have baby right?” Ruby said as Enzo and Cass both straightened up in the chair not knowing really what to say. They never really had a serious talk about being parents one day. It was just kind of assumed that one day they would just decide and it would just happen.   
“Well, yeah but we need to get married first and then when the time is right we’ll have a baby” Enzo spoke up as Cass nodded in agreement hoping that she wouldn’t ask how they would be having a child. Ruby looked at them curiously before shrugging and going back to grabbing her zebra stuffed animal out of her bag.   
“So that was weird” Cass said as Enzo smirked over at Cass who was still holding the baby Elsa in his arms.   
“Says the guy holding the Elsa doll” Enzo joked as Cass looked down before setting the doll on the coffee table.   
“I mean it though, we really never decided what we would do about that” Cass said as Enzo smiled over at him.   
“We decided one day it would happen, eventually…” Enzo said trailing off knowing that neither one of them had any idea when that would be. Their careers were just taking off and it would take them a lot of work to have a child when the time was right.   
“Yeah of course, eventually we will have a child one day when the time is right. We never really decided if we would adopt or get a surrogate or something” Cass said as Enzo just nodded.   
“I know… we’ll figure it out. We have time” Enzo said as Ruby walked over to them raising her eyebrow   
“Where Elsa!?... Oh there she is” Ruby said taking Elsa off the table and Cass laughed.   
“Ruby do you think we’ll be good dads one day?” Enzo asked as Ruby grinned nodded up at them.  
“Cept for Uncle Cass, he put baby on table” She said playfully as Enzo started to laugh. 

What had meant to be a short time turned into Enzo and Cass watching Ruby so her parents could have a break. After feeding her and Enzo giving her a bath, she was ready for bed in the pajamas that they kept over at their house for her. Cass was in the other room cleaning up when he peeked around the corner seeing Enzo in the recliner holding Ruby as he rocked her rubbing her back. He couldn’t help but smile seeing how great Enzo was with Ruby and he knew that one day Enzo would make an amazing father when they decided it was right.   
“I can see you over there” Enzo said quietly as Cass came around the corner kissing Enzo’s head.   
“You are so amazing with her” Cass said making sure that Ruby was still asleep and that he wasn’t talking too loud.   
“So are you Colin” Enzo said lowly as he stood up still holding on to the little girl. “Can you take her in the guest room?” Enzo asked as Cass carefully took the little girl in his large arms and looked down her smiling in her sleep. He walked down the hall to the guest room leaving Enzo alone in the living room to pick up the toys that were in the room. When Cass came back, Enzo smiled at him before walking over and kissing him gently.   
“You are going to make a great dad one day” Enzo said knowing that Cass needed to hear it. Cass didn’t have as much experience with children as Enzo did but he knew that Cass loved children just as much as Enzo.   
“We both will Zo, we will a child very lucky one day but in the meantime, we have Ruby to spoil” Cass said as Enzo gave him a hug   
“I don’t want to wait too long” Enzo whispered as Cass tightened up his grip on Enzo.


End file.
